Memories
by Hvalross05
Summary: Overwhelmed with work and a secret that he just can't reveal to her, Bakugou has been oblivious to Koge's loneliness. Memories of their past plague them, and they know they have to resolve the turmoil in their relationship to be happy again. Bakugou x Koge (OC).
1. Realization

_Notes:  
"Utsuro" = Nickname, means hollow. At first used to pick on Koge and be an insult, it became her permanent nickname, and she quite likes it. It references to her constantly blank expression.  
._

 _"Hey, Katsuki?"_

 _Bakugou's eyes were pulled from the television to look_

 _down at his friend, only able to see the back of her white_

 _head as she was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch beside his legs._

 _"What, Utsuro?" He muted the television, unable to hear her soft_

 _voice well over the volume of the show they had been watching._

 _Shifting in her spot, she turned to face him, resting her chin on the couch cushion_

 _as she stared up at him with those hollow blue eyes. "Why don't you_

 _ever call me by 'Koge'? Even after all these years. I mean, I'm thirteen, you're twelve… don't you think it'd be better instead of that childish nickname?"_

 _Bakugou scoffed, turning his eyes back to the television. "After all this time you_

 _finally complain? Seriously? What, does 'Utsuro' hurt your little baby feelings?"_

 _He was surprised to see her shake her head, and he looked back at her as she_

 _brought her arms up to rest on the couch, propping her head up with her hands._

 _"No, it doesn't. I actually like it. It's special."_

 _Bakugou felt a heat build in his cheeks, glaring down at her to try and hide his_

 _embarrassment. "Shut up! You're not supposed to like it and it's not special!"_

 _Koge tilted her head to the side a bit, and he nearly felt the urge to shove_

 _her over so she would stop looking at him like that. It's not that he hated_

 _it, it was actually quite the opposite, but he found it nearly impossible to_

 _allow himself to admit it._

 _"Well, Katsuki, I guess I don't really mind if you call me 'Utsuro'. I know one day_

 _you'll call me by my first name. Just like one day you'll be my first kiss."_

 _Before she could even react, the bottom of his barefoot met her face and he shoved her over,_

 _feeling as if his entire face were on fire. "That's never going to happen, Utsuro! Not ever!" Instead of being upset, he could hear her giggling, her hands wrapped around his ankle._

 _"One day, it will happen! I may not be your first, but I know you will be mine. I can feel it in my bones."_

 _"You're so fucking weird, Utsuro. Let go of my leg!"_

Bakugou scoffed quietly to himself as this memory came back to him, pulled to the front of his mind by a picture Koge had texted him. Where she had found the ancient thing, he had no idea, but seeing them both so young was a bit weird to him. For one, he hated how scrawny he looked, and he could vividly remember how he suffered from a cracking, squeaking voice during that time. He had hated taking pictures, but somehow, she had always talked him into it. In this one, he could still see the embarrassment on his face, as she had gotten him to take this picture very shortly after the conversation he had just remembered. Absolutely hating it, he wished he could burst it into flames, but then he'd be out of a phone. Breaking another one after just a few weeks wasn't a very good idea.

 _Me 8:56 PM: the fuck? where did you find that awful shit. destroy it._

 _Utsuro 8:59 PM: Never! ಠ_ಠ That's one of my favorite pictures of us when we were younger! Look how cute you are! ( ∀ )_

 _Me 9:01 PM: i look like a scrawny twat. where'd you find that ancient shit anyway._

 _Utsuro 9:02 PM: I found my old laptop from middle school into high school. (´꒳`) I got it working again, and found all of these pictures and stuff I had forgotten about! Look at this one! ಠ‿↼_

Glowering at his phone as he awaited the torture, Bakugou steadied himself. The train he was on came to a stop, though he was holding onto one of the many grips that hung from the ceiling. The train wasn't crowded, but he always preferred to stand, even if he was worn out from a busy day. His feet were throbbing from the desperate need to get his boots off and soak in a hot bath, having spent most of his day doing stupid patrols. Already later getting home than usual, he was tired and irritable, and these goofy texts from his lover were doing little to help his mood. Still, he couldn't deny he was a bit curious about what she had found from their past, and he could only hope that she wasn't sharing it with everyone else at the same time.

This time, it was a more tolerable image, of them on the first day she had moved back to attend her first year of UA. One of the first things she had done when she moved back into her childhood home was come to see him, and they had spent that entire day together catching up. Although she had been gone nearly a year, it had felt as if she was never gone at all, and he remembered how easy it was to get along with her again. Though, in that year, his romantic feelings towards her had faded, and that was something that took years to build back up. Mostly because he had been stubborn about it, having refused to let such a distraction deter him from his goals. Now, being twenty-three with stable lives, he realized how ridiculous his hesitation had been. Once they finally gave in to each other, she had been nothing but his rock, a support for him that only pushed him to be better.

 _Bakugou felt a twinge of annoyance at the sound of his mother's voice, even_

 _able to reach him through the loud music pouring from his headphones. Frustrated at the interruption to his studying, he yanked his earbuds out, glaring at his closed bedroom door._

 _"What do you want?! I'm trying to fucking study, can't I get a second of peace?!"_

 _"Don't you talk to me that way, Katsuki! Get your ass down here right now!"_

 _Slamming his pen down onto his notebook, he stood, pushing his chair back hard enough to make it roll across the room and hit against his bed. Throwing open his door, he started to make his way down the stairs. "Do you have fucking bugs in your ears, you hag! I said I was fucking studying!" His glare landed on his mother first as he nearly reached the bottom of the stairs, not even noticing the open door in his anger. A glare that perfectly matched his was shot right back at him. "I don't care! I told you to come down here for a reason! You have company!"_

 _Bakugou stopped, leaning over the railing to continuing arguing with his mother. "Tell them to go away! I'm studying for the UA exams and for regular shitty tests!"_

 _"Katsuki?"_

 _The soft, familiar voice broke his anger, instantly pulling his attention to the figure standing in the open door. That white hair and blue, hollow gaze stuck out like a sore thumb, and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her first thing. "Eh? Koge?" He finished coming down the stairs, hopping down the last two steps. He could have sworn he could see a smile on her lips and her cheeks flush. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were back already."_

 _Koge shifted nervously in the doorway, glancing between Bakugou and his mother. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your studying. I just got back a few hours ago. I thought I'd come see how your stinky face is doing." Bakugou's glare returned at her tease, walking closer to snatch onto the still open door. "You did, Utsuro! I'm studying! I can't let you beat me by getting into UA without me!"_

 _A bit of disappointment was visible on her face for just a moment. "I see. I can always come back later, then." With a frustrated growl, Bakugou moved out of the way, pointing towards the stairs. "No, just come in! You could have at least fucking texted first." After a small bow, Koge headed inside, taking off her shoes in the doorway as Bakugou shut the door behind her. As she did this, Bakugou turned his glare up towards his mother, who had an irritating, sly smirk on her face._

 _"You're always welcome, Koge!" Mitsuki spoke with a cheerful voice, unlike her screaming just a moment ago. "I'm sure Katsuki is happy to see you, and more than happy to treat you hospitably in my house. Right, Katsuki?" Her voice got gradually more fierce and threatening, and Bakugou could feel his palms growing hot with his anger. Once Koge got her slippers on, he snatched her by the wrist, starting towards the stairs with her in tow. "Shut up!" Once they started up the stairs, Bakugou released her, shoving his hands in his pockets instead. "Damn it, Utsuro. You always had the worst timing for showing up."_

 _"Sorry, Katsuki. I just couldn't resist coming over… I missed you a lot." Though he couldn't see her, her soft voice soothed him, and he sighed to try and dispel his anger. "Don't worry about it." Instead of going into his bedroom, he led them into the gameroom, where they had always hung out before. He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed as he walked inside, having not been around her in so long, it was a bit weird. On top of that, she had changed quite a bit physically in just a year, which was something he couldn't help but notice._

 _Turning to face her, Bakugou reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, growing a bit annoyed with his own awkwardness. "Uhm-"_

 _"Can I give you a hug, Katsuki?"_

 _Confused, he finally looked at her face, feeling heat rush to his face at the giddy, happy smile on her lips. She very rarely ever smiled, not to her parents or to anyone. To see her smiling at him like that brought that forgotten flutter to his stomach, and he was unsure of how to react to it. "Huh? Why the fuck are you asking me? You never asked before-"_

 _Before he could finish, Koge wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, squeezing him with that comforting and familiar grip that he only just realized he had grown to miss. The tips of his ears burning, he hesitated for a moment before returning the favor, resting one of his hands on the back of her head gently as she cuddled her face into his chest. He must have changed quite a bit in just a year as well, as he nearly towered over her now._

 _"I'm so happy to see you, Katsuki."_

 _Bakugou scoffed, not sure how much longer his embarrassment was going to allow her to hold onto him like this. Though, before he could act, his mother's voice came up their stairs at them. "Katsuki! That door better stay open, you hear me!"_

 _In seconds, Bakugou pried Koge off of him, his heart racing at the thoughts of what his mother was implying. "Shut up! I'm not an idiot!" Koge's giggling caught his attention, and he looked back down at her, surprised to see her smile had only grown. "We're not little kids anymore I guess, Katsuki."_

 _"Tch, I guess… You want a fucking soda or something?"_

Bakugou glanced up from his phone to look at the digital sign on the train wall, seeing that his stop was next. Just a fifteen minute walk from the station and he'd be home. He knew that he wasn't going to get to relax, not with Koge being this excited about these pictures and memories.

 _Me 9:10 PM: ah, that's the first day you were back._

 _Utsuro 9:12 PM: Yes! (ᗒᗨᗕ) You remembered!_

 _Me 9:12 PM: no shit. you think id forget?_

 _Utsuro 9:13 PM: Well, you do have kind of a bad memory sometimes, so I wouldn't put it past you. (；・∀・)_

 _Me 9:14 PM: thanks. i do not have a bad memory, i just dont remember shit that doesnt mean anything._

 _Utsuro 9:14 PM: Uh huh, sure. (・ε・) Where are you at, by the way? It's pretty late. (⋟﹏⋞) Want me to start a bath for you?_

 _Bakugou looked up as the train came to a stop, the doors opening to his station. He exited the train, waiting until he got out onto the street before responding._

 _Me 9:18 PM: i just left the station. no, don't do that, im going to eat something first. fucking starving._

 _Utsuro 9:19 PM: Okay. I have food waiting for you. (･ω･)b I'm sorry I ate already, I was hungry around 7 and couldn't wait._

 _Me 9:20 PM: don't be sorry. not your fault im late. ill be home soon._

 _Utsuro 9:21 PM: ＾▽＾_

Bakugou gave a small roll of his eyes at that last text, putting his phone away in his pocket. _Her and her stupid text faces. I can't believe she still uses them so much._ Giving a loud yawn, he reached up to rub the back of his sore neck, almost wanting to just run home at this point. All he had been doing for the past two months was working, then going home and going straight to bed after a quick meal. Now, seeing these pictures and thinking of these memories, he realized that he missed Koge, which wasn't something that should be happening, especially not since they lived together. She had always said that she understood, as he had a much bigger role as a hero than she did, and she supported every step he took towards the top.

Still, he knew it was affecting her, simply by the fact that she was fawning over these memories like this. Koge was very attached to him, and he had failed to take how she must have been feeling into consideration until now. Cursing quietly to himself, he shoved his hands into his pockets, glare locked on the sidewalk. In fact, it had been so bad, he couldn't even remember the last time they had made love or spent even thirty minutes just to each other. _That's pretty bad. And I have those stupid events my PR person planned the next two days in a different city, I won't even be home that entire time. Damn it, I've been a shit to her without even noticing. I hope she doesn't think anything weird…_

Bakugou's eyes were pulled from the sidewalk to glance up at a small store, his gaze immediately landing on an area where they had flowers presented for sale through the window.

 _"Waah, Katsuki, you got me a gift?!"_

 _Koge stared at him with wide eyes as she observed the bag and flowers that he was presenting to her, though her statement only made him flustered. "What d'ya mean?! You think I wouldn't?!" Bakugou snapped at her, his face burning as he shoved the gifts closer to her. "Just take them, damn it!" Carefully, Koge took the bouquet of flowers and gift bag, beaming up at him. "You've just never gotten me anything for my birthday before." She pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him gently, before sitting down onto her dorm room bed to open the bag. "Thank you."_

 _Scoffing, Bakugou sat down beside her, ruffling his own hair in his embarrassment. She was right, this was the first time he had ever gotten her a gift. He guessed that, since they were dating now, he should do these things for her to express his affection. In truth, he really sucked at it verbally, never sure of what to say. Instead, he had gotten quite used to expressing himself physically, in whatever way he could. Now, a few months in to them being together romantically, he was slowly starting to adjust, though giving her a gift like this was way more embarrassing than he expected._

 _He watched her silently as she first inspected the flowers, fingering through them gently to observe all the types in the bouquet. "Dahlias and peonies… You remembered those were my favorite flowers?" Still beaming, Koge gently placed the flowers down beside her, and Bakugou hoped she didn't see the fault in his expression. Sure… Sure I did. I didn't just fucking guess or anything. "Yeah… you've pointed them out a few times." Koge nodded, cheeks bright pink as she carefully started to remove the neatly placed tissue paper in the bag._

 _"You know, you didn't have to get me anything, Katsuki. I would have been happy even without it." She glanced up at him as she finished removing the paper, taking out the long, rectangular box that had been hidden inside. Bakugou narrowed his eyes at her, becoming a bit nervous at her seeing the gift. "Tch, I couldn't just not get you something. Seriously." Koge nudge him gently with her elbow, placing the now empty bag down by her feet as she held the small box. "I'm just saying."_

 _The gasp that escaped her lips when she finally opened the box made Bakugou nearly jump out of his skin, feeling his ears grow hot. Inside the box was a very delicate necklace, a thin silver, rectangular plate connected to a slim chain. Embedded into the small plate were two shining diamonds, and the word 'Crystalline', representing her chosen hero name. The last touch was another delicate diamond, dangling from the bottom edge of the plate. Before Bakugou could even think, Koge had shut the box and thrown her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she fought against wanting to cry. "Katsuki! It's beautiful!"_

 _His face and ears on fire, he put his arm around her, pulling her in closer to him. "Don't fucking cry, Utsuro!" Sniffling, she wiggled herself to sit on his lap, facing him and straddling his legs. His hands moving to her hips, he watched as she opened the box back up, carefully removing the necklace. Swallowing his bashfulness, Bakugou gave her hips a small squeeze as she put the box down on the bed beside them, mumbling as he spoke. "Check the back…"_

 _Koge gaze at him curiously for a moment before she looked at the back of the plate as instructed, and Bakugou could see her cheeks darken. On the back, there was two capital 'K's, separated by a small heart. She lost it, the tears spilling from her eyes as she held the sentimental gift close to her chest. "Katsuki… I love it!" With a huff, he reached up and gripped her face with both hands, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs gently. "Stop being such a baby, Utsuro. I knew you were going to end up like this."_

 _Taking the necklace from her, he helped her to put it on, letting his fingers trace the delicate chain once it was in place. Koge sniffed, wiping her eyes. "How does it look?" Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a kiss, the fire inside him raging fiercely in need of her. She gave into him so easily, melting into his body like she was made of puddy. Even though every inch of him ached to keep going, he pulled away, pressing his forehead into hers as he gazed down at her._

 _"Beautiful."_

After standing there in contemplation for a minute, he sighed and headed inside, giving a small nod to the cashier as they greeted him upon entry. Once he reached the display of flowers, he stood there glaring at him, trying to remember what a damn dahlia or peony even looked like. Eventually, after contemplating the flowers for a good fifteen minutes, he resorted to checking the tags to see what was in each bouquet. _Pretty fucking sad, I don't even remember what her favorite flowers look like. Here's one, finally._ Once deciding it was the right one, fresh and presentable, he headed towards the counter to pay, snatching one of her favorite candies up as well.

Bakugou wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this, paying and leaving with his items without a word to the cashier. The more he thought, the more he remembered, the more he started to feel inadequate, which was something that never happened to him. They were going on seven years of being together at this point, and never once did he feel like he didn't deserve her or vice versa. _It must be the job… But there's nothing I can do about that._ He had been neglectful, and he knew it, but it was something that he couldn't avoid if he wanted to reach his dream. Not just his, but hers as well, which included the most recent topic of having a family. As he thought about this, he realized that at the same time she had brought this up, his hours had become more intense. Sighing loudly, he brought a hand up to rub his face. _Shit, I bet she thinks I'm avoiding her now because she said that. Damn it, I'm going to have to make this better._

Lost in thought, he hadn't even realized he was on the elevator to reach their apartment until he accidentally pressed the wrong floor button. "Shit." Pressing the correct one, he leaned against the back wall of the elevator, leaning his head back with a soft thud as he yawned again loudly. His exhaustion only continued to creep up on him, especially now with the low rumbling of the elevator. The ding when reaching his floor startled him out of a half-asleep daze, and he shook his head to try and wake himself up as he exited. "C'mon, wake the fuck up." As he headed down the hall, he pulled out his phone to check the time, frowning at the white numbers that displayed 10 o'clock. "Shit."

Shoving it back in, he instead pulled out his keys, unlocking the locks on the door before heading inside. At first, he noticed that it was quite dark, only the light on in the kitchen. As he let the door shut behind him, he took a second to relock it before trying to find his lover. "Utsu-" His words caught in his throat as he noticed her form on the couch, laying in the darkness with a blanket covering her. Even from so far back, he could tell she was asleep, the blanket moving up and down slowly with her light breathing. A strong sense of guilt and regret tugged at his heart as he slipped off his boots quietly, leaving them in the doorway as he made his way into the kitchen.

Placing the flowers and candy down on the island countertop, he leaned his elbows onto the cold surface, sighing as he rested his face into his hands. _Good job, now you're even making her sleep on the couch waiting for you. Fuck._ Lifting his head, he noticed a note on the fridge, which only made his guilt that much heavier.

 _Cutesuki,_

 _Dinner is in the container with the red lid._

 _This note is just incase I've crashed._

 _Enjoy 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜_

 _Tch, she even draws the faces. And that's the one I hate the most._ His hunger no longer on his mind, he searched around inside the cabinets until he found a vase, putting water and the flowers inside as quietly as he could. As he did, he noticed something weird about one of them. Touching the petals, he realized one of the dahlia flowers was a fake. Feeling frustrated that he was jipped, he glanced around for the card that came with the flowers, snatching it up to read it. Flipping it over, his anger was calmed as he read the words printed on the back. "Ah… how cheesy." Deciding the generic print on the card wasn't personal enough, he found his own blank card and wrote a similar note on it, feeling his face and ears burning the entire time. After rewriting it six times, he finally ended up with a note that expressed himself the best he could in relation to the flowers.

Taking the note along with the flowers and her candy, he set them up in the bedroom on the bedside table, feeling a bit stupid for doing all of this. No matter how stupid it may seem, he knew that he had to do it to try and fix what he had broken. Once satisfied, he went back into the living room, squatting down beside the couch to gaze at her. Koge was out cold, even snoring lightly. Besides how cute he found her sleeping form to be, something else caught his attention, and he leaned in a bit closer to see. Right around her eye area, the fabric of the pillow her head rested on was darker, as if it had gotten wet. Frowning, he carefully scooped her up into his arms, carrying her back into the bedroom. _Laying there crying over me… Probably cried herself to sleep._ After laying her down in her spot, he pulled the blankets over her carefully, not wanting to wake her. She groaned softly, shifting herself over onto her side, her arm sliding forward until her hand rested on his pillow. Bakugou knew she was reaching for him, but he didn't have it in him to lay with her. _I don't deserve it… Not until we talk about this._

Leaving her, he went back into the living room, flopping to lay down on the couch with an exhausted sigh. _I better get some rest… If I can._ Although his mind was racing and his entire body felt heavy with regret, he was lost to the grips of sleep the instant his eyes closed.


	2. Confrontation

_Koge felt a frown cross her lips as she stared up at Bakugou, her eyes looking over the wounds and bruises that marked his normally fair features, her heart heavy. "Got it all out of your system, did you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, not put off by the glare he gave her. "Fucking excuse me? That's the first thing you say to me?" Koge raised an eyebrow at him, shifting her weight to her other foot. "Oh, should I be crying and coddling you like you're a baby? I thought you'd hate that worse."_

" _I hate all of it!" Bakugou barked at her, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I told you to come here so I could fucking talk to you about it, not be scolded by you!" Koge's eyes moved down to his arms, the bandages only making the knot in her stomach tighter. Sure, she wanted to baby him, to hold him and tell him that what he went through wasn't his fault. In truth, she felt a bit betrayed, that he had refused to confide in her all this time, even when she tried to help him. On top of this, they had just recently started their romantic relationship not that long ago, and she was feeling like it was an incredibly rocky start. She felt as if this entire situation was going to just ruin it._

 _Koge was scared, for him and for their relationship._

 _Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she kept her head down, forcing her eyes away from his wounds to look at where she imagined his belly button to be. "I'm not trying to scold you, Katsuki… I just don't know what to say to you. When you told me you were going to talk to Izuku, this isn't exactly the result I expected. How could I expect any of this when you refused to tell me a single thing until now, when it's all over…" She cursed at herself for the wavering of her own voice, unable to keep her negative feelings about this at bay._

" _Tch… How could I tell you." Bakugou's calm voice caught Koge off guard, and she turned her gaze back up to him. "How could I tell you about how weak I felt? How responsible I felt for All Might's retirement?" He pulled one hand from his pocket, staring down at his palm with a blank, pained expression that nearly broke Koge's heart. "Utsuro… You've known me my entire life and now we're more than what we've always been. You're the last person I want to see this side of me. My passion and my confidence, you've said that before. That's the things you like about me the most. How do you fucking expect for me to let you see me so broken?"_

 _With a tender touch, Koge took his hand, taking a few steps closer to him. "The fact that we're more now is why I wish you would have told me. These feelings, that pain your feeling is because you're so passionate… Even though it's misplaced and it's wrong, that doesn't make it any less real to you. I'm here to help you, through anything and everything." She brought his hand up closer to her face, resting his fingers against her cheek. "I'm angry with you. And I'm heartbroken for you. I keeping thinking that maybe I could have helped you, to stop this. But I know that deep down, this was something that had to be between you and Izuku."_

 _Her eyes locked with his, and for once he was unreadable. "I'm sorry I said something so insensitive. I'm spouting all this nonsense when I wasn't even supporting you in the first place… I just feel like… Like I should have noticed more and done more for you, even when you pushed me away." Bakugou moved his hand to rest against the back of her head, pulling her forward as his other arm hooked around her torso. Koge hid her face in his chest as she held him gently, careful of accidentally hurting him. She could feel her emotions swelling as he leaned in, his face hiding in her neck. It was an embrace that was meant to comfort her, but also for himself, indulging in the support of someone who would accept his weaknesses without the judgement he feared._

" _Koge… I should have told you more when it first started happening. But I couldn't… Sorry for worrying you. For being a dick... "_

" _It's okay. But, this isn't about me, Katsuki… I want to focus on your healing. Let's sit down and talk about it. We'll take as long as you need…"_

Koge woke up cold, which was something that she wasn't used to. She could vividly remember the warmth of that embrace in her dream, an important memory from her days in high school. Longing for the warmth of her lover, she reached her hand out for him, but was met with emptiness. Confused, she opened her eyes, squinting against the sunlight coming from the windows behind her. Her gaze landed on his lonely pillow, completely untouched. _He must have moved me to bed… Is he gone again already?_ Frowning, she could feel the cold all the way to her core, the loneliness she had been struggling with chilling her further. Pulling her hand back, she reached up and rubbed her eye, sighing as she rolled over onto her back. _He had those events this weekend… I guess he didn't feel like waking me. Though it's not like him to not at least say bye…_

Letting one arm rest over her eyes, she reached towards the bedside table, searching for her phone. Instead, she nearly knocked over an unknown object, gasping as she quickly scrambled to catch it. Now sitting up and precariously holding onto a vase full of flowers, she felt fully awake in shock. "Flowers…?" Reaching over with her other hand, she helped to steady the vase, glad she hadn't spilt it all over the place. After pushing the blankets off of her, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, placing her frozen feet into a pair of slippers she always kept by the bed, fumbling with them as she inspected the flowers.

The chill in her core warmed just a bit, gently touching the petals of one of the peonies. Although she was happy for the gift, her longing for him only grew more intense, hating that she had missed her chance to see him by falling asleep. Trying to fight back the burning in her eyes, she looked down at her feet as she struggled with one of the slippers. Though, her eyes instead landed on a card, his messy handwriting sprawled across it. Leaning down, she picked it up, assuming that it had fallen when she knocked over the vase. As she read it, she could no longer fight back the tears, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she was overwhelmed with emotion.

 _Koge,_

 _I know some shitty flowers can't make up for everything I've done the last few months._

 _I'm going to make it better._

 _Until then, just know that I will love you until the last flower dies._

 _K._

Hiccuping, she held the note to her chest as she looked back at the flowers, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks. _You're so bad at romantic things, Katsuki. This is so cheesy and yet one of the sweetest things you've done for me._ Noticing that one of the flowers did indeed look a bit different, she reached over and gently pulled it out of the bouquet. Sure enough, it was fake, and she couldn't help a giddy smile from crossing her lips. "Until the last flower dies, huh… Which would be never. So you're going to love me forever? You dork…" Koge held the note and the flower close to her, hanging her head a bit as she continued to cry quietly. _Is that why you bailed this morning without saying goodbye? You were embarrassed, huh… I'm not surprised-_

"FUCK!"

The loud yell that came from across the apartment startled her so badly that she jumped, nearly dropping her prized possessions. "Huh?" Standing, she carried the items with her to her bedroom door, silently cracking it open to peer out. Immediately, the smell of food hit her nose, and she recognized the scent of fish being grilled. From where she stood, she could see Bakugou standing at the sink, the sound of running water reaching her as well. _He's cooking breakfast? A traditional one at that, which is my favorite…_ Glancing back, she looked at the clock on her bedside table, seeing that it read 7:17 AM. _It's really early… I'm glad he hadn't left yet, but he sure is going all out, isn't he._

Hearing him curse again, Koge opened the door all the way and quietly made her way towards the kitchen, feeling her face flushing violently. She spoke up once she got close enough, still holding the flower and card close to her chest. "Katsuki-" Her words caught in her throat at how violently he jumped from shock, standing there in silence as he turned his head to glare at her over his shoulder. "Utsuro! Don't fucking sneak up on me like that!"

Koge shifted in her spot a bit, bringing the flower up to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry, Katsuki…" She felt her heart skip as she watched his expression soften as he noticed the flower, his cheek and ear flushing before he turned to look back down in the sink. "No, _I'm_ sorry. Good morning."

"Good morning…" Placing the items down on the kitchen island, Koge came closer to him, placing her hand on his back gently. "Are you okay? You're so jumpy- oh!" As she looked into the sink, she finally noticed why he was there, holding his finger under the running water. She could see the cut and she quickly reached for his hand, pulling it from under the water to inspect the damage. "You cut yourself! It doesn't look too bad though…" Bakugou took his hand back from her, placing it back under the water as he began to bleed again. "It's not. Will you go check the fish, it's probably fucking burning." Although she was worried for him, she did as requested, going to the stove to flip the fish onto its uncooked side. "It's fine." As she stood there, she glanced at the other items cooking, including some miso soup and the rice cooker light was flashing, indicating that it was on.

The items that he had been chopping were on the countertop as well, though they were ruined by the blood that had come from his injury. "That's all the green onion we had left…" Turning down the fire on the fish so it wouldn't cook as quickly, she heard him sigh, followed by the water turning off. "Fuck, I know. How did I even do that." Koge walked back over to him, rubbing his back gently before grabbing some paper towels for him. "You're tired. You didn't sleep well because you slept on the couch." Bakugou only grumbled to himself as he took the paper towels, holding them against the cut.

"Eh, it was more than just the couch that I didn't sleep." He glanced down at her, though quickly averted his gaze again, his expression nearly impossible for Koge to read. Usually, she could tell exactly what was wrong with him. Right now, he was quite blank, except for a slight furrowing of his brow. Pulling herself from him, she took a quick trip to the restroom to grab the first aid, returning with it shortly after. "Let me help you." Being sure to keep his finger over the sink, he allowed her to have it, scoffing quietly as she came in close to observe it. "Going blind or something?"

Koge glanced up at his flushed face before beginning her work to bandage the wound, working with a gentle touch. "Oh yes. I'm blinded by how handsome you are every time I look at you."

"Tch, shut up. How often do I have to tell you that you're really shit at jokes." Bakugou spoke in an embarrassed mumble, and Koge could feel his palm grow hotter. She smiled, loving it when he grew bashful. "Every time I make a joke, I think. Though I'm not sure I'll ever learn." Once successfully dressing the cut, she patted his hand gently, looking back up at him. "Need me to kiss it and make it better-"

Before Koge could finish, Bakugou moved his hands to cup the sides of her face, pulling her to him as he silenced her with a kiss. Although she was caught off guard at first, her longing for him rushed through her like a violent wave, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Koge found herself caving into him immediately, a muffled, soft groan escaping her as one of his hands tangled into her hair, the other wrapping around her waist to pull her body snug against him. His heat spread through her body like a raging fire, every inch of her body screaming for him to touch her. She didn't care how, gently or roughly, she just wanted to feel his hands against her skin. Though, as he gripped onto the hair at the back of her head tightly, forcing a gasp to escape her lips, she knew a gentle touch was not in the near future. Bakugou took eager advantage of her open mouth, pushing her past the point of breathlessness.

Koge couldn't blame him for his roughness, not even as he snatched her up off her feet and placed her onto the counter, yanking her body forward until her hips were on the edge. Especially in the heat of the moment, Koge didn't mind being tossed around like a rag doll. The fact that they hadn't shared more than a peck on the lips in two months didn't help the situation, either, and she almost wished he was more eager to take her. She would have fallen off the counter if not for his body pressed tightly into hers, her legs hooking loosely around his waist. When he finally released her lips to allow her to breathe, there was no hesitation in moving to her neck, sinking his teeth into her skin.

Her body flooded with that blissful feeling of pleasure and pain, a trembling moan left her lips as her traveled down his torso to his hips. Fingers slipping beneath the rim of his sweatpants, Koge nearly felt faint as his low voice spoke into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "I hope you're ready to make up two months worth of me fucking you until you're numb." His vulgar words only excited her more, both hands slipping into his pants. "I need it-"

Before she could finish speaking or her hands could travel any further, the blaring sound of their fire alarm went off, startling them both. Pulled from her lustful haze, Koge could finally see the smoke rising from the stove, taking her hands from his pants to smack him on the shoulder a few times. "Katsuki, the fish!" Cursing, Bakugou pulled himself from her, quickly running over to turn off the fire and turn on the fan above the stove. "Damn it, Utsuro!" Coughing from the smoke, Koge hopped off the counter on trembling legs, grabbing a magazine off the island as she went over to the fire alarm. Even though she was quite short, she was able to reach up and use the magazine to fan the smoke away from it. When it stopped, she went to the sliding glass doors that led out to the balcony, opening them and continuing her fanning motion to push the smoke outside.

"Don't 'damn it, Utsuro' me, Katsuki! You were the one that started cooking and got distracted!"

"You distracted me!"

"You kissed me first!"

"I couldn't fucking _not_ kiss you!"

"I know, you horny punk!"

Bakugou glared at her from across the kitchen, using a kitchen towel to try and fan out the smoke as well. "You're one to fucking talk! You had your hands on my dick faster than I could even get a boner!"

Koge felt her face flushing violently, hoping no one was standing outside on their balcony to hear their ridiculous argument. "I'm lonely Katsuki! You expect me to not take advantage of the first time you decide to kiss me like that in weeks?!" Anger reaching a boiling point, Bakugou slammed his hands down onto the counter, the cloth in his hands bursting into black smoke as it exploded in his fist. "I know!"

Stopping her fanning, Koge felt her stomach clench at his pained tone of voice and posture. Bakugou's shoulders heaved slightly with his heavy breathing as he kept his head hung, eventually calming when he sighed. "I know…" He spoke so softly that Koge could barely hear him, watching as he walked towards the sink and tossed the smoking rag into it before turning on the water to put out the embers. "I know you're lonely. That's why I was doing all this shit in the first place. I've screwed us up."

Leaving the balcony door, Koge walked back into the kitchen, her heart aching any time she saw him like this. It was rare, but over the years he had learned to let down his wall around her, especially when it came to their relationship. Putting the magazine back down, she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso as she leaned against his back. "Katsuki, no you haven't… I'm sorry, I never should have said that. I think you're just trying to go a bit too fast." Reaching around him, she turned off the water before gently urging him to face her. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she stroked his skin with her thumbs, smiling at him once she got his attention. "There's more fish in the freezer. Let's start over and do this together, okay?"

With a sigh, Bakugou put his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes to calm himself. "You're being too easy on me, Koge. You should be mad at me for how I've been. Your tolerance irritates me."

Running her fingers through his hair gently, Koge pressed her forehead back into his a bit in retaliation to his words. "I'm not mad. But I am sad. Let's make breakfast, and we'll talk about it while we eat, okay?"

"Tch, fine… But you don't get to season anything."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because you fucking over salt everything and you know it."

" _Do you want to ever have kids, Katsuki?" Koge looked over at Bakugou as he suddenly went into a coughing fit, choking on the chips he had been eating. Having been at his computer desk while she sat on his bed, she couldn't see him, but the chair squeaked in agony against his fit. After a moment, he was able to calm and swivel the chair around to glare at her, face bright red. "What?! What type of fucking question is that?" Koge sipped from her drink, eyeing him suspiciously. "That's an intense reaction to a normal question…"_

 _Bakugou scoffed as he turned his chair back around, obviously too embarrassed to look at her. "It's not a normal question! We've only been dating two years!" Koge put her drink down on his bedside table, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "But it is normal! I'm not asking if you want to have a kid with me right this second. I'm asking if you ever thought about it." The crinkling of a chip bag was her only response, followed by angry crunching. After a moment, he sighed, turning the chair back around to look at her._

" _Yeah, I mean, I guess it's crossed my mind a few times. I never really sat down and thought about that shit seriously, though." Bakugou was still too flustered to look at her, still munching on his chips. "If I did decide to, probably before I turn thirty. If my wife wants to have any, too." Koge nodded, standing. "Mhmm, I see. So after you're married, but before you're thirty. I think that's a pretty good idea." Walking over, she grabbed onto the armrests of his office chair, leaning over him a bit. Smiling at him, she found his bashfulness about the subject to be cute, especially as he glared up at her with flushed cheeks. "That's good to know, Katsuki."_

 _Sly smirk crossing his face, he leaned back in his chair. "What, Utsuro? You think I'm going to marry you? That's fucking hilarious." Koge's smile faded, looking down at him in confusion. Sure, she didn't expect for him to be all sensitive about the subject, but this she wasn't ready for. "Huh? Why, what's wrong with me?" Giving a small, nonchalant shrug, Bakugou tossed another chip into his mouth, chewing as he spoke. "You're just not wife material." Koge gasped, taking true offense to his insult._

" _Excuse me?! Yes I am! Look, I even brought you this food, I made most of it myself!" Koge snatched his bag of chips from him, deeming him unworthy of her efforts. Narrowing his eyes at her, he pointed to the box of food that rested on his computer desk, basically untouched. "I can't eat this shit. It's so fucking salty it's almost like I'm taking a bite out of you! You salty bitch." Before she could retaliate, Bakugou stood, snatching her up into his arms, even as she struggled. "Katsuki! What did I tell you about calling me a bitch!" Snickering, Bakugou tossed her down onto the bed, unfazed by the flustered glare she gave him._

" _Last time I checked, you were into it." He snatched onto her ankles as she tried to push him away with her legs, effectively trapping her. Koge pouted, knowing there was no use in trying to pull her legs free, his grip too strong. She wasn't mad at him calling her a bitch, she knew he didn't mean it in any sort of negative way. What she was flustered about, however, was his insult to her cooking and her ability to be a good wife in the future._

" _Why don't you think I would be a good wife?" She put one foot on his chest as he released one of her ankles. Bakugou picked up her drink off his bedside table, taking a drink from it. "Eh? I already told you, you can't cook for shit." Still pouting, Koge turned her glare away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmph… I could learn to be better…" Bakugou put her drink down, grabbing her ankle to pull her legs apart. "No you couldn't. Because you can't taste how salty stuff is when you make it."_

 _Koge refused to look at him, even as he moved to hover over her. "Fine then. What could I do?" She felt a violent rush of heat to her cheeks as he grabbed her face, forcing her to look up at him. His smirk had returned to his lips, squishing her cheeks together. "Just let me cook instead. Then you'd be perfect." The fire in Koge's face grew more intense, narrowing her eyes at him._

" _Smooth."_

…

Koge stared at her lover as she ate silently, a bit surprised at the vicious way he was scarfing down his food. On his second helping of rice, Bakugou hadn't said a word to her since they sat down to eat, but she really couldn't blame him. He hadn't eaten dinner the night before, and knowing him, he had eaten an early lunch. Still, she allowed him this time to fill his belly, even though her eyes continued to glance nervously at the clock that hung on the wall. His train was going to leave at noon, so at this rate, he would be leaving before they really even got a chance to talk.

Eventually, when she was halfway done with her meal and he was going into his second course of soup, she decided to speak up, hoping he could hear her over his slurping. "What was your thing scheduled for today again?" She hoped that mentioning it would help him realize that time was slipping away. "It's doing autographs, isn't it?"

Looking at her over the edge of his bowl, Bakugou swallowed what was in his mouth, using the back of his hand and thumb to wipe his lips clean. "Uh, yeah, I think. I'm not really sure, I just do whatever the fuck they tell me when I get there. The faster I get the shit over with, the faster I can leave." After placing the now empty bowl down, he took a swig of water from his glass, sighing as he finished. "You did good on the soup, Utsuro. I didn't even have you watch you season it." Koge felt her face flush at the praise, smiling behind her chopsticks. "Thank you, Katsuki." She reached her leg across under the table, running her foot along his leg. "Remember a long time ago when you said I wasn't wife material because I couldn't cook?"

Scoffing, Bakugou went back to his food, working on destroying his third fish of the morning. "That was forever ago. I have reason to believe that is no longer valid." Koge couldn't help but to giggle, letting her foot rest on his knee. His good mood lifted her spirits, and she felt hopeful that things would turn around from here. "I'm glad I could change your mind. Oh, what's tomorrow?"

Staring at his fish in thought, his free hand came down and grabbed her slipper, yanking it off her foot. "A magazine interview." After tossing the slipper away, he gripped onto her foot, pressing his thumb into her arch and running it upward. Koge shivered, the feeling sending tingles raging across her skin. "What? You hate those things." Nodding, Bakugou pushed his fish skeleton away, having finished everything in front of him. Able to tell he was still hungry with nothing left, Koge pushed the remainder of her rice towards him.

"Thanks," he took it gladly, having to release her foot to hold the bowl up to his mouth. "Yeah I hate them, but my PR person told me my ratings have gone down. I fucked up cursing at that kid without realizing the news was broadcasting last week… She thinks a public apology and 'meet 'n greet' shit will help fix it." Koge nodded, wiggling her toes a bit as she missed his touch. "I know, I saw a lot of that on the news… I'm sorry Katsuki, I know that was a lot of stress on you." Koge knew that he had no ill intentions during that whole fiasco. During a major villain attack, a young pre-teen had wondered onto the battle scene to get a good look at the action. The kid being in real danger, Bakugou snapped and cursed at him to leave, before having to actually snatch him up and take him away from the battle. The critics couldn't see the hero behind the action, they could only see what would get them good ratings.

With a shrug, he finished off what was left of the rice, stacking it inside the other two empty bowls. "That kid was a dumbass. Anyone who has a brain can see that." He took her foot again in one hand, going back to massaging. It was an odd mix of pain and pleasure, making Koge wince a bit before those tingles returned to her skin. "Ouch, that feels good." Bakugou chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he continued. "I don't think those words are meant to use in the same sentence." Placing her chopsticks down as she grew full, she leaned back in her chair as well, kicking off her other slipper before putting her foot on his unoccupied knee. "Both."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Bakugou complied, using one hand on each foot. "Tch, spoiled." Koge smiled, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "It's kind of true, you spoil me a lot. Like Monday, you're off, right? We were going to go do something?" The shock that crossed his features, followed by a furrowed brow told her that he had forgotten, her smile faltering as she looked down at the mess of dishes in front of her. Usually, that look would have disappointed her right away, but now it was something she had come to expect. _Don't get excited for anything,_ she reminded herself. _It will most likely end up cancelled._ "Ah, you forgot. That's okay. You picked up an extra shift?" No longer wanting his touch, she pulled her feet off his knees, instead crossing her legs in the chair.

Bakugou sighed, leaning his head back in frustration. "Utsuro… Don't just keep telling me it's okay. That's how I never noticed shit was wrong in the first place. C'mon, you were so quick to tell me earlier, why don't you say it now?" Koge kept her eyes on her nails, picking at them as she felt nervous energy bubbling in her stomach. She was terrified to say the wrong thing, to accidentally ruin their relationship, or what she felt was left of it. "Katsuki… I feel like no matter what I say, it won't change anything. You still have to work these hours, go on these trips, do whatever it is you have to do." She tried to hold back the burning feeling building in her eyes, not wanting this to become just her crying with nothing constructive. "I know why you're doing it. We only have a few months left in this apartment, and you want to buy a permanent home. That's why I'm pushing through it, because I know it will be better afterwards."

She chanced a glance up at him, glad to see he was at least focused on her. Rather he accepted her feelings was another thing, but she knew they would get to that point. "Even though I understand, that doesn't stop me from being lonely. Last night was the worst, seeing all those pictures and memories. I missed you, even more than that whole year that I wasn't in school with you. I feel like we interacted more in that entire year than we have these last two months of living together." Swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat, she finally looked up at him, catching his gaze. It was intense and focused, though he wasn't giving away any emotion or thoughts just yet. "I know our schedules clash in the worst way and how important what you do is, for you and for everyone else. I told you I would always support you, through anything you decide to do… But-"

As her voice hitched involuntarily, she tried to blink the tears away, clutching onto the hem of her large shirt tightly. "But it's hard when I don't have that back from you. When I don't have that reassurance that I'm still on your mind, that I'm worth coming back home to. I even got jealous of your PR lady the other day when you told me about where you were going this weekend. I thought, 'wow, she gets to see Katsuki more than I do'." She couldn't stop them now, the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm not a jealous person. Because I trust you. And yet, I was jealous of this woman I had never met, just because she sees you everyday for hours, even if it's just job related things. I know it's stupid… I don't even know if she's hot or not." She glanced up at him just in time to see his brow furrow deeper at that remark, reaching up to wipe her cheeks. "Oh, she is. That's great."

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she lied her chin on top of them, eyes locked on the clock that hung maliciously on the wall. It represented only sadness and loneliness to her, especially as the hour hand ticked closer to 10 AM. "You had better let me know if I need to give her a piece of my mind, Katsuki. I'll kick her ass if she even thinks about looking at your butt." Bakugou scoffed, gaining her attention. Rubbing his face, he brought a hand up into his hair, ruffling it. A sign of agitation, Koge knew it well, but at what she had to wait to hear. Instead of speaking, he stood, walking around the table to her. Leaning over a bit, he held his arms open, his stern expression not faltering. "Come here."

Feeling the burning return, Koge sniffed, releasing her legs to put her arms around his neck. With ease, he scooped up her small frame and carried her towards the bedroom. Clutching onto him tightly, Koge tried to hold back her tears by clenching her eyes shut. Finally against the warmth she had grown to miss, she only just realized how cold she had been, shivering against the odd sensation of cold against her back while her front was warm. Sitting down on the bed, Bakugou kept her in his lap, grabbing the large fleece blanket she liked to sleep with and wrapping it around both of them. "You're fucking freezing, Utsuro." Koge sniffed, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her close, soaking in the feeling of finally being able to be with him like this.

"I told you a million times, Katsuki. I'm cold blooded, I need you to regulate my body temperature… I can't wait for you to be home more…" Immediately, she lost control of herself again, hiding her face into the soft fabric of his t-shirt, the tears swelling and escaping with no chance of controlling them. Bakugou lied his head on hers, and Koge could feel him heave a heavy sigh. "Utsuro, I know that's what you want. But right now, it can't happen. I have to work these hours, take these jobs, do whatever I can. You said you understand that, so I need you to hold out a little longer. I-" He paused for a moment, as if he were worried about telling her what was on his mind. "-I didn't forget about Monday and I didn't pick up a shift. I was going across town for a few hours to… look at something."

Koge wiped her eyes with his shirt, turning her gaze to look up at him curiously. "Huh?" Bakugou wasn't looking at her, a flustered glare locked on something across the room. "Some days I'm later than normal for a reason, or I leave earlier for a reason. It's not just the shifts, it's something I've been trying to hide from you." Koge frowned, not really sure how to feel about that. He typically never hid anything from her except for his emotions, which she had to sometimes dig through crap to be able to pull out. Something that was physical, though, and required so much of his time? On top of that, he was embarrassed about it, and that only made her more curious. "What is it?"

Bakugou glanced down at her, reaching up to wipe a leftover tear off her cheek with the blanket. "A house. I've been working for a few months with people to build it. I was going to surprise you."


	3. Reconciliation

_Note: This was a full on NSFW chapter that I had to edit due to regulations. The full NSFW chapter can be found on my ao3 account._

 _Koge let a sigh slip through her lips as she continued scrolling through her phone, passing up all the homes she deemed unworthy of her attention. "Hmm… I kind of wish I didn't make this lease so long. Seems kind of pointless, now." She rolled over onto her back, using her elbow to push some of her sheets away so she could be more comfortable. Placing her feet onto the wall, she tilted her head back to look for her lover, as he didn't respond to her statement. He was standing by their dresser, laundry basket resting on top of it as he folded clothes to put them into his drawers. Even though her view of him was upside down, she found him to be incredibly cute, folding each t-shirt with diligent perfection._

" _Almost done with your laundry, Katsuki?"_

 _At her mention of him, Bakugou took a moment to glance back her, scoffing at the ridiculous position she was laying in. On her back with her feet against the wall, she was laying down sideways on the bed with her head only an inch from the edge. That wide-eyed blank gaze enticed him to come over, though he quickly went back to focusing on the shirt in his hands, not wanting to be distracted by her so he could finish his chores. "Almost, Utsuro. Get your damn feet off the wall."_

 _Koge pouted, keeping her feet in place in defiantly. "Why, I'm not hurting it. Besides, this place is technically only under my name, I can put my feet on the ceiling if I wanted. Don't be grumpy at me just because you let your laundry get so far behind." She ignored the frustrated growl that came from him, going back to looking at her phone. "I told you I would help you finish it, but you told me no, because you hate the way I fold."_

" _You don't even fold your clothes." Bakugou hissed at her, carefully placing a pair of shorts in a different drawer. "You roll them. Who the fuck does that?!" Koge couldn't help but to smile, wiggling her toes. "Me. And yet, you love me anyways." With a scoff, Bakugou closed the drawer a bit harder than normal, just to get the point across that he was annoyed with her teasing. "You're strange, Utsuro. But you're right." Koge felt her cheeks flush, smiling as she continued to scroll through the houses on her phone. Suddenly, one caught her eye and she gasped, slapping her hand onto the mattress a few times to get Bakugou's attention._

" _Katsuki! Come here, look at this one!"_

 _Although her outburst had startled him at first, he was curious as to what could have excited her so much. Finishing the shirt in his hand, he walked over and squatted down beside the bed, resting his arms on the edge beside her head. "What?" He blinked as the phone was shoved in his face, taking it from her to observe the house better. "Hm… Two stories, four bedrooms… a pool. Ocean view. You have expensive tastes, Utsuro." Koge couldn't help a wide smile on her face, reaching up to scroll through the pictures for him. "Look, it has a seperate game room and that kitchen is your dream! It's nearly three times as big as the one here!"_

 _Bakugou couldn't help a snarky smile from crossing his lips at her enthusiasm. "It's not bad. Why four bedrooms though?" Koge snickered, tilting her head back a bit to look at his face. "Three babies, of course." Feeling his ears grow hot, he narrowed his eyes at her, tossing her phone away onto the bed. "Is that a joke?"_

 _Shaking her head, Koge reached up and ruffled his hair playfully. "Nope. Three babies. All with my quirk." With a scoff, Bakugou moved her hair back from her forehead, leaning in to place a rough kiss against her skin. "Bullshit. At least one would have mine." Koge felt heat rush to her face, closing her eyes as his kisses continued down the bridge of her nose. "Mm… That's your only complaint? I thought you'd be like-" she lowered her voice, mimicking him in her skilled way of doing impressions. "- 'I fucking hate kids! All they do is cry and shit everywhere!'" She giggled as he nipped the tip of her nose in retaliation, his hands coming around to grip the sides of her face._

" _I do hate kids. But I don't think I'd hate my own, obviously. Even if they're little shits like you." Bakugou turned her head to tilt back just a bit more, kissing her lips softly. Behind the scent of clean laundry that clung to him, he could smell her body wash, fresh out of the shower. He loved that smell, and it only enticed him closer, stroking her cheek as he kissed her. Koge placed her hand over his gently, smiling against his lips. "I've never kissed you upside before. How fun." Bakugou chuckled, kissing her once more before he pulled away, standing. "It's a bit weird."_

 _Koge pouted as he left her, reaching up to snatch onto his shorts. "Hey! Get back here, you can't just leave me."_

" _I have to finish my laundry."_

" _No you don't, it can wait a little bit."_

" _They'll fucking wrinkle, Utsuro."_

" _Sometimes your perfectionism annoys me, Katsuki."_

Koge's eyes widened as she sat up, gaze locked on his face. "What? A house? What do you mean?" Bakugou narrowed his eyes at her, a bit frustrated with the heat that was building in his cheeks. He hated that he was having to tell her this, to spill his surprise so early on. Still, if it helped ease her loneliness and pain, he was willing to do it. "Exactly what it sounds like. I am building us a house. I wasn't going to tell you yet… I was going to wait a few more weeks, when it's closer to being done, so you could start picking out some stuff for the inside." Sighing, he leaned his head back against the wall with a small _thud,_ his gaze moving to look at the window across the room. "It's been really fucking hard to keep it from you. You're so damn nosey."

Not sure if she should be happy or annoyed, Koge huffed, shoving her face back into his shoulder. "You should have just told me, that way we could have gone through it together. My thoughts may have been less negative…"

A frown crossing his lips, Bakugou felt a mix of emotions swell within him. "Tch, you can't even be happy about it? I've been working on this for months-"

"Of course I'm happy about it, Katsuki! Don't you do that." Koge sat up, glaring up at him with teary eyes. "Your perspective has been different than mine. You've been planning for our future while I've felt like our relationship is falling apart. Every day, I couldn't help but worry that you might sit me down and say you're done with me, if you even say a word to me at all!" Instead of sitting sideways, Koge turned to face him, straddling his lap as she reached up to cup his cheeks with trembling hands.

"You mean the world to me-" Her voice caught in her throat, eyes burning with new tears. "-and… and I know that you think the same of me. Otherwise, you wouldn't do this. I know that it was never your intention to make me feel this way… you were focusing on the future us instead of the present… I should never have doubted you, and I'm sorry that I did." She stroked his cheeks gently, the hard frown lines that creased his features softening. Lifting herself up a bit, she pressed her lips against his, her heart racing as his arms wrapped around her. She kept herself close to him, their lips brushing as she spoke. "Thank you, Katsuki…"

Bakugou pulled her closer to him, feeling a fire building within his chest that was making it very difficult to restrain himself. "You're apologizing to me? All this shit is my fault for not seeing past your hollow face like I should have." He could feel her smile against his lips, wanting to devour her that instant. "From now on, we'll do this shit together. I'm going to make you totally fucking sick of me." Koge shook her head, brushing their noses together. "That won't ever happen. But I will say one thing…" She nibbled teasingly at his bottom lip, her hips grinding against his. "I need to make love to you. And if you ever make me wait this long again, you'll regret it."

 _Koge gently traced one of the pink and irritated bite marks that marked Bakugou's broad shoulders, still able to feel the indentations under her fingertip. Back to her in the shower, he paid no mind to her touch, focusing on getting the soap out of his hair. As the suds fell over his skin, Koge pulled her hand away, moving to touch her own marks that were much deeper and quite sore. "I usually don't bite you that hard, Katsuki." Running his hand down his face to rid it of water and soap, he peered at Koge over his shoulder. "Eh, well… If I'm honest I was a little overly rough today. Guess you had to, so you could take it."_

 _Coming a bit closer to him, she let her hands rest on his shoulder blades before slowly traveling down, tracing the path of the scratch marks she had left him. "Are you sorry about that?" She could feel his muscles tense under her fingers, pulling her gaze from the scratches to watch him rub the back of his neck. His shoulders heaved with a sigh, giving a small shake of his head. "I don't know, Utsuro. I think I took out my anger from a shitty day at work on you. I mean, you've never said 'ow' before. And I didn't stop."_

 _Koge felt her heart grow heavy, resting her forehead against his back. It was true, there had been a moment towards the end that he had seemed to completely forget about her limitations, taking her as he pleased to. Even though it wasn't long, it had been painful, enough to make her cry out and nearly beg him to stop. She might have always enjoyed the rough sex he preferred, but he had crossed a line this time. Koge was unsure if she should be mad at him about it or not, having been encouraging him all the way up to that point that he lost himself._

" _Katsuki… I'm not going to lie and say that it's okay. It wasn't…" Kissing his skin gently, she wrapped her arms around him, the warmth of his body and the water helped to sooth her. "But I do forgive you… Don't beat yourself up about it, okay?" She closed her eyes, feeling one of his hands rest over hers. With a sigh, he reached up and rubbed his face again, her words doing little to sooth his inner frustrations. He had literally held her down and had his way with her until she was crying. Anger and a bad day at work was no excuse for treating her like that, and he had felt ashamed from the instant he let himself finish. He felt like a disgusting animal._

" _You shouldn't forgive me for that, Koge. I'm fucking filth…"_

 _Koge frowned, able to feel him trembling. Carefully, she wiggled herself around until she stood in front of him, reaching up to cup his cheeks gently. "Hey, look at me, Katsuki." When he refused to turn his tortured gaze towards her, she pushed herself up to kiss him gently, pulling away only when his arms wrapped around her. Stroking his cheeks gently with her thumbs, she nuzzled her nose against his. "It's too late, I already forgave you, so you don't have a choice but to accept it. Let's just move past it, now... "_

 _Bakugou's brows furrowed into a scowl, still not able to accept this. "No, I deserve some type of fucking punishment or something. You're always too soft on me!" Koge sighed, letting herself fall to stand normally. "Fine, you want something?"_

" _That's what I said."_

" _For a week, there will be no sex. You have to cook for me every night. And you must rub my feet on command."_

" _I already do the last two things."_

" _I know, I just can't think of anything. I don't want to punish you, Katsuki."_

" _Tch… You're a pain."_

As Koge came down from her high, she felt his sweat land on her, looking up at his face to watch it drip from his nose. His ash blonde hair was a wild mess, more than usual, bangs plastered to his forehead and his cheeks were flushed dark red. Koge couldn't stop a smile from crossing her lips, finding him incredibly cute in his hot and flustered state. Propping herself up on one elbow, she reached up and stroked his cheek gently, gaining his full attention. This entire time, his expression had been stern and lustful, focused only on the task at hand. Now, it was soft, his crimson gaze filled only with adoration for her. He didn't look at her like this as often as Koge would prefer, but she imprinted the sight in her mind every time, almost wishing she could get a picture of him one day.

Bakugou pulled his semi-flaccid member from her, releasing her legs to lay his body down onto hers, keeping most of his own weight on his arms to prevent crushing her. Koge wrapped her arms around him again, kissing him softly as he stroke her hair. "I'm not quite numb yet, Katsuki." She spoke softly with a teasing tone, tracing small circles on his back with her nails. Bakugou scoffed, bumping his nose into hers. "Shut up. You will be when I'm done with you. I can't have a sweet moment first?" Koge giggled, glancing around the room a bit. "You, be sweet? That's not as rare as one would thi- ah, Katsuki!" She suddenly cried out, smacking him a few times on the shoulder. "Your train! It leaves in 20 minutes!"

"What?!" Bakugou sat up from her, his glare darting to the clock. "Fuck!" Koge pushed on his chest, urging him up. "You can't miss your event! Hurry up!"

Faster than Koge had seen him move in quite a while, he was showered and dressed in ten minutes, thanking her for his pre packed duffel bag of nice and casual clothes. Right before he left, Bakugou hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her in close, kissing her with a soft passion that made her heart melt. "I'll be back tomorrow night. It'll be late, but Monday we are going to go see the house. You better be excited." Koge felt the heat rise up into her cheeks, a wide smile crossing her lips. "I am! I love you, shoot me a text when you get there?"

He kissed her once more, opening the door as the panic to rush to the train station hit him. "Love you, I will!" He was out the door and down the hall before Koge could even take a breath, her smile not fading from her face. Pushing the door the rest of the way closed, she bolted all the locks before leaning on the cool wood, her body weak and tired. Her top still unbuttoned, her hand slid under one side to rest on her slightly swollen abdomen, her heart beginning to race.

"We didn't get a chance to say anything like we wanted, huh… And he didn't notice. Oh well. Monday for sure, then…" Pulling herself from the door, she made her way back towards the bathroom to take a nice hot bath, carrying her own secret with her.


	4. Determination

_"Good morning, sunshine."_

 _Bakugou grumbled in annoyance at the greeting from his friend, turning his glare to her as she jogged her way towards him down the sidewalk. "You're late, Utsuro." Koge sighed, reaching up to tighten her ponytail as she came to a stop beside him. "I'm sorry, Katsuki. I didn't sleep well, so I ended up snoozing my alarm one too many times." With a small roll of his eyes, Bakugou twisted his torso a bit. "Did you stretch?"_

 _Koge shook her head. "Ah, no. But I'm good! Let's just run, we already have to cut it short because of me." With a click of his tongue, Bakugou began to jog down to sidewalk, leaving her behind in the middle of fixing her shoe. "Later, then."_

 _"Ah, wait!" Koge hopped a bit on one foot as she tried to tug her shoe back into place, quickly running after him once it was secure. "Don't leave me behind! You always do that." Keeping his glare locked in front of him, Bakugou didn't slow his pace, knowing that she could keep up with him just fine. "Yeah, because you're always late. You can't always be such a lazy fuck, Utsuro."_

 _Koge huffed, reaching up to move some of her white hair back behind her ear. "I am not always late and I'm not lazy. I'm just not a morning person like you. I don't go to bed at 8 every night, you old man." Bakugou gave her a nudge, though it wasn't hard enough to knock her off balance. "Shut up! I am not an old man! I don't know why you're complaining, you don't have to get up and run with me!"_

 _Glowering up at him, Koge gave a small nod. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, I go to school and train all day there, then I train after school in private lessons. I still come home, do my homework and try to go to bed at a decent hour. And then I still get up two hours early so that I can come run with you. I also train with YOU sometimes after school and on weekends! Calling me lazy is kind of messed up. But you know why I still get up and come run with you?"_

 _Bakugou's only response to her question was a scoff, his head turned away from her a bit to avoid her gaze. Koge knew that meant he had been defeated, so she continued. "Because I like to. It's not a work out for me, it's a chance to hang out and talk to you. It's fun. I barely get to see you otherwise, you know… At least until you start UA in a few months."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Utsuro." Bakugou mumbled under his breath, trying to control the burning feeling that was trying to rise up into his ears. Of course, he didn't mean it when he called her lazy. He knew that she was working her ass off, and her dedication was more than just a little attractive to him. "You're just obsessed with me."_

 _Koge giggled softly. "I am not! You would think that, though. You narcissist." Before Bakugou could retort, Koge let out a cry, skidding to a stop and falling down onto her knees. "A-ah ow! Damn it!" Stopping abruptly as well, Bakugou knelt down beside her, trying to hide his concern with mock annoyance. "What the fuck, Utsuro? Did you break your fucking leg or something?" Koge shook her head, grimace still visible on her face as she clutched onto her calf._

 _"No! It's a spaz- ow!" Koge tried to stretch her leg out in front of her, though she winced as pain shot up the back of her leg to her hips. "Shit!" Taking in a deep breath, she looked up at Bakugou, cheeks flushing from embarrassment at injuring herself. "I… didn't stretch." Bakugou scoffed, moving around to her injured side. "You're an idiot. Is it hurting up your entire leg?" Koge nodded. "Yeah… All the way up to my hip. Here, help me stand, maybe I can walk it off."_

 _Bakugou took her by the arm, standing and pulling her up as he did. Koge got herself up on one foot, though the instant she tried to put weight on her other leg, pain shot back up it. Wincing, she lost her balance, having to lean against him for support. "Ah, no, not happening. Sit me back down, I guess… I'll call my dad to come get me-"_

 _She was interrupted by her own squeak as Bakugou suddenly scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. Koge latched her arms around his shoulders out of reflex, looking up at him with confusion aparant on her flushed features. "Katsuki, what are you doing?" Adjusting her in his arms a bit, Bakugou glowered down at her. "Taking you home. What do you fucking think I'm doing?"_

 _Face only growing hotter, Koge looked away from him, eyes locked on the sidewalk as they began their journey back to her home. "You don't have to…"_

 _"I know I don't have to, Utsuro."_

 _"But you want to? How sweet of you."_

 _"You had better shut your mouth before I leave you on the side of the road."_

 _"Katsuki…"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"You've gotten so strong. I'm impressed."_

 _"Shut up. You literally weigh nothing, Utsuro. You've been overworking yourself. Take it easy."_

 _"Mm.. Okay, Katsuki. I will."_

A loud yawn escaped Bakugou's lips as he lied his head back against the car seat headrest, glaring out of the window at the passing buildings. The street lamps made his eyes sting every time the taxi drove beneath them, reminding him how exhausted he was. That day had been nothing but mingling, interviews and paperwork, all for the sake of his hero image. Yes, he knew it was necessary and yes, he hated every second of it. The day before was exhausting enough, having signed thousands of autographs and taken hundreds of pictures with fans. Although he always wanted to be a hero, the publicity and politics that went into it was never something he enjoyed.

Still, he knew that rising to the top required more than just power. His skill, strength and flashy fighting style had carried him this far, but what his PR person had said to him was true.

 _"You can be the most powerful person in the world, but with a shit attitude, all you'll get is shit ratings."_

Bakugou hated this mingling nonsense, his fans fawning over him and screaming his name. Sure, he might have enjoyed the attention to begin with, but it was more exhausting than battle. That was what annoyed him the most. He could kick ass in a fight, save hundreds of lives and prevent disasters. Those things didn't matter as much as kissing babies on the head, apparently. Good deeds meant little compared to having a positive public or political standing.

So, more autographs and more interviews had been scheduled for the next two weekends in a row. After how successful the events had been these past two days, and his mind completely worn down to nearly nothing, his PR person had talked him into it with little effort. The only thing that he had fought against was having tomorrow off.

Or, well, today off. It was one o'clock in the morning at this point, so technically it was already Monday. The thought of having a calm day was what kept his mind at ease, soothing his irritation. Bakugou had been nervous about taking Koge to see their new house, but at this point, he wanted her to see it. After their argument, he knew that he couldn't keep her in the dark any longer. In his haze of work, eat, sleep, repeat, he was pretty sure that he had almost lost her. She had forgiven him easily, which was typical for her, but the guilt of putting her through two months of shit was heavy on his shoulders.

It didn't matter that she had forgiven him. He needed to do more for her, to prove that he was still worthy of her affections. So, he had more than just the house tour planned for the day in hopes that he could lift her spirits. Any time his mind wasn't focused on making a good impression on the public, he was thinking of her. He could still feel her nails against his skin and hear her voice, so soft and sensual in his ear. Although they had both wanted each other so badly in that moment, he felt as if it had been nothing but a quick fuck to relieve the tension before he had to run off again.

Bakugou didn't want it to be like that between them. Even though she acted like it was okay, he knew that she missed the intimacy she had grown used to. He wasn't exactly overly affectionate, but even something as simple as showering together or taking a nap on the couch could easily make her day. Although he could never admit it out loud, to himself or to her, he missed those things, too. In fact, he was pretty positive he missed those gentle intimate moments more than the pleasurable ones.

Pulling his eyes from the buildings flashing by, he looked down at his phone, glaring at the time. _One thirty… Fuck I'm tired. At least I'm almost there._

An unread text from Koge was below the time, simply letting him know that she was going to lay down and that only the bottom lock on the door would be locked. Of course, it included one of her stupid, silly text faces, digitally sending him a kiss or whatever the hell it was supposed to be. He recalled a time when he had sent one back to her, with fists raised, indicating that he wanted to train that afternoon. She had never laughed so hard, and her reaction only made him decide to never send another emoji again.

When the taxi finally pulled over, Bakugou paid the fare and got out, duffel bag on his shoulder. It had somehow gotten heavier over the weekend, as it typically did. Usually, there were one or two gifts given to him from fans that he thought Koge could make better use of. Right now, in his exhausted state, he couldn't remember what he had brought home, but it sure was annoying him. Ignoring it for now, he headed into his building and up the elevator, unlocking the front door of their apartment. Entering as quietly as he could, he placed the bag down on the floor, deciding to leave it there until morning. His shoes also discarded, he placed his keys and wallet on the small table beside the door, giving a small curse as he bumped a picture frame in the darkness.

Rubbing his face, he made his way to the bedroom, stripping himself of his clothes as he walked until he was in nothing but his boxers. Too tired to care about making sure they got into the dirty clothes bin, he left them on the floor in his wake. After glancing at Koge's still figure under the blankets, he took a quick trip to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth before finally crawling into bed.

Bakugou took his place on the side against the wall, shuffling under the covers with a sigh leaving his lips the instant he rested his head on his pillow. His lover didn't move an inch, so deep in sleep that she didn't notice him. Typical, as it sometimes took him shaking her to make her wake up, especially if she took something to help her sleep. Although he worried about waking her, he couldn't help but to wrap his arm around her torso, pulling her body back against his.

With only a soft groan leaving her lips, Koge easily melted back into him, holding his arm against her chest. After getting comfortable with legs intertwined, she fell still, her back pressing against his chest with every breath. Placing a small kiss on the top of her head, Bakugou closed his eyes, beginning to feel sleep already overwhelming him. Though, her soft voice pulled him back out, feeling her thumb gently stroking his hand.

"Welcome home, Katsuki…"

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"Almost two in the morning." Bakugou lifted his head up a bit as she turned hers, kissing her lips softly as she reached back to stroke his cheek. He could feel her smile against his lips, and he couldn't help but to pull her in tighter against him. "Mmm… Minty fresh." Koge teased, letting her head rest back normally on her pillow. Bakugou scoffed, hiding his face in her hair. "Shut up. Go back to sleep."

"Do we have to get up early?" Koge mumbled, already half asleep.

"No. We get to sleep in."

She cuddled his hand up closer to her face, smiling against his fingers. "I'm glad…"

This time, they both fell into a deep sleep, comforted by each other's embrace.

 _Koge squealed as she was thrown to the ground, wincing when her body came to a stop after rolling across the hardwood floor. "Damn, Katsuki! You don't have to throw me like that." Bakugou stood up straight, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Utsuro, you've done nothing but complain all afternoon. You haven't hit me once!"_

 _"That's because you keep throwing me across the room!" Koge sat up on her knees, adjusting her sports bra to make sure the girls were still in place. "I mean, you don't give me a chance to do anything!"_

 _"Would a villain give you a chance? Fuck no!"_

 _"Throwing me across the room isn't constructive training, Katsuki! It's just the advantage over me that you like to use when we train without quirks."_

 _As Koge flopped to sit down normally, the two glared at each other. Bakugou knew that she had a point, but there was a reason why he kept doing this. He didn't want her to hit him. At hand to hand without quirks, Koge had him beat, and he hated to lose, even if it was against her. In her senior year of high school at UA, she had a years worth of experience ahead of him, on top of being very close to mastering the close combat she was learning privately._

 _Bakugou admitted that she was better than him when it came to things like this. At least, in his mind he had. His pride refused to let him admit it outloud or to her face, even if they were lovers. Sure, he could stomach giving her a compliment here and there, which she accepted with a bright smile that made his heart race. But saying that she was better than him? No way. He had to keep it up that he could beat her in hand to hand, with or without quirks._

 _Koge sighed, standing and placing her hands against her lower back, pressing into her hips while leaning her shoulders back, sending satisfying pops up her spine. "Come on, Katsuki. Please don't just keep throwing me. Neither of us will learn something new if you just keep doing that." Bakugou ruffled his sweaty hair, making it stick out in awkward chunks that Koge couldn't help but find adorable._

 _"I hate training like this, Utsuro! Let's just use quirks!"_

 _"What?! No! You know that I can't stand up against your quirk, it would be even worse for me, I'd just end up dead."_

 _"That's why you should try to hit me while I use my quirk! It would be better for you!"_

 _"Katsuki that's not possible."_

 _"It is! I can't fight you without it!"_

 _Koge frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? What do you mean? If you could stop throwing me, it would be fine. Unless you're saying-" Her own gasp interrupted her, shock crossing her features as she pointed at her boyfriend. "Katsuki! I know what you're saying!"_

 _Bakugou growled, feeling heat rush to his face as he turned his back to her, storming off towards the exit to the training arena. "Shut up, Utsuro!" Before he could get far, Koge was in front of him, hands on his chest as she tried to make him stop. "Are you saying you can't beat me?! That I'm better than you without quirks?!"_

 _"No!" Bakugou put his hand over her face, trying to push her off as she held onto his t-shirt. "You are! That's why you keep throwing me!" She squeaked as her feet slipped out from under her, falling to the ground and taking Bakugou down with her. While he was distracted from the fall, Koge hooked her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "You are! I can't believe it!"_

 _"I'm not Utsuro! I could still kick your ass any fucking day!" He tried to pry her off of him but found that it wasn't possible, her determination to hold on to him stronger than his will to rid himself of her. "Come on, Katsuki, be honest! Please?" Koge kissed him sweetly, forcing his scowl to soften._

 _Hooking his arms around her back, Bakugou moved to sit down, letting her sit on his lap since she showed no sign of wanting to release him. When the kiss finally ended, he glared down at her, cheeks flushed at the stupid giddy smile on her face. "I hate you, Utsuro."_

 _"No you do not. You love me. Now admit it!"_

 _"I admit…"_

 _"...Yes?"_

 _"That you're stupid."_

 _"Katsuki!"_


	5. Adoration

Koge woke to the feeling of fingers in her hair, a small groan escaping her lips as she turned her face away from the sunlight coming through the windows. As she moved, she could feel Bakugou's warm form against her back, his hand leaving her hair and wrapping back around her torso. She felt a flutter rush through her stomach at his touch, smiling softly. "Mm… Good morning, sunshine." Bakugou gave a small grunt in annoyance, tugging at a piece of her hair and making the strands fall into her face. "I hate it when you say that." Koge giggled softly, blowing the hair out of her face.

"You do? I thought you always liked it." She stretched her body a bit, letting a yawn escape her lips. When she settled back into pace, Bakugou pulled her back snug against him, and she gladly kept herself close. She was a bit surprised when he gently took hold of her chin, turning her head so he could kiss her. Koge felt heat tingle across her skin at how soft he was being, his hand caressing her neck when their lips parted. She found herself craving more of him, the heat of his body against her back and his calm gaze sent her heart racing.

"I don't." Bakugou kissed her cheek with the same softness, moving towards her ear. Koge turned her head to face forward a bit more, feeling warmth rise up in her cheeks as his hand began to move down her chest. "You're such a liar. You love it." She could feel her heartbeat in her ears as his hand slid over the curve of her breasts and down her stomach, slowly pulling up her t-shirt to expose her skin. A chill ran down her spine at the feeling of his hot palm against her abdomen, though she felt a bit of panic at the thought that he might notice it wasn't exactly as flat as normal.

He didn't seem to pick up on it, his lips resting at her ear. The only thing that Bakugou was focused on was the feeling of her skin, the rate of her breathing and how her hips arched back into him. He had been awake for a good hour, watching her sleep and just soaking in the feeling of getting to lay with her. With each moment that passed, he found himself more and more overwhelmed with his need to make her happy, to see that smile and to prove how much he cared for her. And yet, with all these feelings boiling within him, he fell short of what to say or do. He had never been good at words, even just a simple 'I love you' still felt foreign to him, like it just wasn't the right thing to say.

No, it wasn't that it wasn't the right thing to say. The problem with it was that it wasn't strong enough. Words were total shit, and in the long run, he knew that they couldn't stand up to actions. A person could say something all they want, but it would be nothing but hot air if they didn't do anything to back up their words. Bakugou loved Koge to the deepest depths of his soul, but how could he possibly say that to her? She had always said that it was the little things that proved how much he cared, like playing with her hair or something stupid like rubbing her feet on command.

The little things just weren't enough. He had to do something more.

But not now.

He couldn't, after all, not with his hand in her underwear. He was lost in the sounds of her soft moans, her body slowly rocking against his touch. Two mornings ago, what they had done had been pushed by nothing but pure sexual desire, to ease that frustration he had brought upon them. Those urges were still fresh in his mind, that need to be one with her, though now it was different. He didn't want to just fuck for the sake of it. Although he still found the saying to be ridiculous, he wanted to make love to her, to kiss, caress and shower her with that affection he had been denying her all this time.

Bakugou had always just seen sex to be sex, until they started dating. It was different with her, like they were in another world entirely. Even now, after seven years, he felt as if they discovered something new about each other every time, be it a new soft spot or a way to tease. Raw, rough sex was the norm for them, but making love was something he realized they didn't do near enough, even before their little two month dilemma.

There was no teasing, no sense of impatience or the need to rush. It was just them, lost in their own world made up only of each other, where time, jobs and responsibilities all meant nothing.

There were only kisses placed across her neck and shoulder, not a single bite mark or blemish left on her fair skin. Each kiss sent a fire through Koge, the soft and sensual way Bakugou touched her making the pleasure way more intense.

The instant his hand left her underwear, she turned her body around to face him, kissing him passionately as she latched onto him. Instead of holding her, Bakugou rolled her over onto her back, keeping his body as close to her as he could. As they kissed, their lips only parted long enough to rid themselves of their clothes until they were both bare. Bakugou felt as if he were touching her for the first time, soaking in the feeling of her skin beneath his fingers. She was so soft, he would be satisfied if he had to touch her skin forever. No one else could ever compare, for either of them.

Koge refused to let him leave her. The gaze he had locked with hers sent a wave of emotion through her, nearly bringing her to tears. Not a single frown line creased his features, his gaze filled with his longing and adoration for her. Every movement he made was slow and sensual, leaving Koges body so sensitive she felt as if just a kiss would make her go crazy.

Neither of them cared to pay attention to how long they made love like this, soaking in the love they shared for each other. It came to an end with Bakugou's hot release inside of her, his body trembling in her embrace and face hidden against her shoulder, muffling his pleasured grunts. Bodies coated in sweat, Koge pulled his body in to rest against her, hiding her face in his hair as she ran her nails up and down his back. "I might just be crazy, Katsuki… but I don't think I've ever seen you look at me like that for so long. Or tell me that you love me so much in one setting. That was at least five times you said that."

Bakugou ran his fingers through her hair, not retaliating at all like she expected. "I could say it a million times and it wouldn't be enough." He spoke softly, making Koge's emotions swell again. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, trying to hold back the building tears. "Me too… Hearing you say that makes me feel so much better." Her cheeks flushed as he placed kisses up her neck until he reached her lips. "You should never think otherwise. No matter how I act… because I know I can be a shithead sometimes."

Koge giggled softly, giving his cheek a few gentle pats. "Sometimes?" The scowl she was familiar with returned, and he pried himself from her grip with a click of his tongue. "Don't push your luck, Utsuro." She rolled over to face him as he sat down beside her, ruffling his hair a bit to unstick his bangs from his skin. "Aw, we're back to Utsuro. I liked Koge better. Won't you switch?"

She let her fingers trace the form of his back muscles, smiling when he shivered from her touch. "I did that once, and you hated it, remember? You couldn't stand it after a day, you wanted me to call you Utsuro." He glanced at her over his shoulder before his eyes moved to the bedside table, looking at the time on the digital clock. Koge sighed softly, giving a good stretch. "Try calling me 'babe', then? Or 'hun'? 'My darling'?"

"No, fuck that."

Pouting, Koge kneed him lightly in the side, which prompted him to slap her leg away. "Katsuki, you shouldn't be so embarrassed to call me pet names. I mean, I call you 'love' sometimes. And 'baby'. I wish you would call me something besides Utsuro sometimes."

"Utsuro-"

"I'm not going to respond to that anymore!"

"Have you gained weight?"

Koge instant felt her heart leap into her throat, and it took all of her self control to not instantly cover up her stomach or panic. Instead, she played it off like she was offended, smacking him on the arm as heat rushed to her face. "W-what?! Why would you say that?" Bakugou turned to face her, forcing her to roll over onto her back. "Your tits are bigger! So is your stomach and your hips! Unless I've just forgotten what you look like." Koge pushed his hands off of her, snatching the blanket and covering herself, glaring up at him. "You're so rude! So what if I've gained a little weight! I'm not as good of a cook as you, I don't eat as healthy when you don't cook for me."

Hiding all but her eyes behind the blanket, she could only pray that he accepted her bluff. The skeptical glare on his face twisted her stomach into knots, but eventually he scoffed, scooting off the bed and standing. "Whatever, Utsuro. We need to shower, we're already late to go see the house." Koge relaxed, trying to calm herself since he dropped the topic. "Were we supposed to meet someone there?" Bakugou left her on the bed, heading into the restroom. "Yes. About an hour ago. Are you going to come shower with me or not?"

Although she felt nervous about him having more of a chance to observe her body, she scooted out of bed and joined him in the bathroom. "An hour ago? And you didn't freak out about the meeting time?" Bakugou shook his head, focusing on adjusting the temperature of the water. "No. You're my focus today, Utsuro. Unless you have a problem with that."

Koge felt her heart flutter, unable to help the giddy smile on her face.

"No, Katsuki… I don't have a problem with that at all."

 _"This is our first Christmas together as adults, Katsuki. Come on, let's go to Izuku's party!" Small pout on her lips, Koge wrapped her arms around Bakugou's torso, giving him a good squeeze as he growled in annoyance. Having been in the middle of changing into his pajamas, he was only dressed in his fleece pants, so her ice cold hands on his bare back only heightened his annoyance. "No, Utsuro! I've had enough of parties, especially to that one! We just left my parents, wasn't that enough bullshit for you?"_

 _"I had a great time with your parents! I mean, sure, your mom was pushing marriage pretty heavily but that wasn't too bad." Koge raised an eyebrow at him, refusing to loosen her grip, even has he took hold of her shoulders. "Utsuro, she wasn't just pushing it, she was more trying to stomp it into my head. Kids too! I mean, for fucks sake, one of your gifts was wrapped in a baby blanket. She's fucking ridiculous!" Although Bakugou was obviously angry, Koge couldn't help but to laugh, hiding her face into his chest. "It was funny! I loved it. She just wants grandbabies, Katsuki, it's normal."_

 _"I literally only graduated High School a year ago, she needs to chill the fuck out. Anyway, I don't want to go to Deku's stupid fucking party! Let's just stay home and spend Christmas Eve together, Utsuro…" His hands moved from her shoulders to caress her back, pulling her close to him. Koge felt heat rush to her face, immediately feeling conflicted. She had wanted to go out tonight, see their friends and party for a while. But, the thought of just laying around with Bakugou, watching stupid Christmas movies and maybe even making a few drinks wasn't bad either._

 _"Are you sure you really don't want to go, Katsuki? We could be missing out on a lot of fun." Koge shifted her head to look up at him. Bakugou pressed his lips against her forehead, before placing his chin on the top of her head. "If we go, we'll just end up sitting on the couch together and not being a part of anything, like we always do." Koge gave a small nod, leaned her cheek back against his chest. "That's true… Okay, I'll make you a deal. We can skip this party, but we have to go to the New Years one. Deal?"_

 _Koge gave his back a firm smack, which he promptly returned on her ass, making her squeak in surprise. He chuckled, pulling away from her with his hands resting against her sides. "Fine. Deal. Now get your icicle of a body off of me." Before Koge could even think about fighting back, Bakugou scooped her up and tossed her across the room and onto the bed. She bounced with quite a bit of force, having to use her quick reflexes to stop herself so she wouldn't smack into the wall. "Katsuki! Be careful!"_

 _"Tch, you're fine, shut up." He went back to digging in his drawer for a shirt, pulling on his desired one once satisfied. "Did you want to watch 'Killer Santa Claws' or 'Werewolf Jack Frost', Utsuro? " Koge rolled over onto her back, observing her lover upside down. "Hmmm… How about 'The Icicle Princess'?" Bakugou headed over towards her, glowering down at her in confusion. "What the fuck is that? I've never heard of that before."_

 _Koge gave a sly smile, reaching her arms up towards him. "It's a story about the brave hero Katsuki who goes on an adventure to save the ice princess Koge from her frozen prison." She took his hands as he offered them to her, still laying down with her head towards him. "He's only doing it originally for money, and for fame, because he has a stick up his ass and he thinks he's soooo special." Koge smirked as his glare darkened, obviously not enjoying her little story. "But, when he gets there, he sees that the prison is huge and filled with creatures who would stop him! But that doesn't matter, money is money, even if he loses a limb. So he fights his way through with his magical exploding palms and rock hard muscles until he finally reaches the princess' room, err, cell."_

 _Koge let her hands slide up his arms as he knelt down beside the bed, cupping his cheeks when she could reach. "He busts down the door all super heroic, only to find that she's asleep, nearly frozen solid to a bed! He thought for sure that he was too late, and that he wouldn't get paid jack shit, so he got a little mad and blew up a table. But then, he remember the story, of how he needed to kiss her blue frozen lips to bring her back to life and break the spell. You know, like they do in shitty cartoons."_

 _Bakugou gave a small roll of his eyes, resting his elbows on either side of her head. "Does this story have a fucking purpose-"_

 _"Sh!" Koge put a finger to his lips. "So, the brave hero goes over to the frozen corpse, and gives her a smooch on the lips, which basically feels like kissing a statue, and he's just like 'what the fuck, I kissed a dead chick'." Bakugou gave a short scoff, which had a slight hint of laughter mixed in as he shook his head. "Gross."_

 _"Lo'! Behold, the beauty awakens!" Koge put her hand to her chest in a dramatic flare. "The heat of the hero's kiss melted away the frozen curse, warming the fair maiden and bringing color back to her skin. Though she was so pale it didn't make much of a difference." Bakugou gave a small nod, seeming both annoyed and intrigued by her story. "And then they fuck."_

 _"No!" Koge pinched his nose shut, unable to help a small giggle, even as she narrowed her eyes at him. "This is a PG story! No, no fucking. Instead, the hero can only continue to hover over her body, captivated by her beauty. When she opens her pale blue eyes, the first thing she sees is his stupid frown-y crimson glare that captures her heart. It captures it so intensely in fear that she slaps the shit out of him, screaming at the top of her lungs because who the fuck wouldn't be scared of that, right?"_

 _Bakugou groaned in annoyance, leaning his forehead onto hers, making her giggle as his hair tickled her face. "This story fucking sucks, Utsuro. Get to the point!" Koge ruffled his hair, scratching his scalp with her nails a bit. "The hero is so angry that he just got bitch slapped like the little bitch he is, that he sits on the floor and starts to cry."_

 _"Utsuro…"_

 _"And then the princess gets up, walks over to him, and plops her fine ass down onto his lap and says: 'I'm so sorry, brave hero. You have rescued me from that evil curse. Now, we will get married and have children and live a happy warm life together as king and queen'. And do you know what the hero says?"_

 _"What."_

 _"He says: 'Fair Koge, you are my dream woman. I will love you with my entire heart and soul for as long as we live'. And then they fuck."_

 _"That's the worst story I've ever heard. What a shitty ending. That Katsuki is a bitch."_

 _Koge laughed, tilting her head back to catch his lips in a gentle kiss. "You know what the moral of that story is?" Bakugou returned the kiss, cupping the sides of her face gently. "No."_

 _"That you should cuddle with me and make me warm."_

 _"Tch… That's like holding a dead frozen chick."_


	6. Conclusion

Koge glanced up nervously at Bakugou as they walked together, having just left the train station after an hour ride. The entire way, she had been fine, but the instant she stepped foot out of the train, her nerves hit her like a brick. All weekend, while she was alone, she had been planning on a way to tell Bakugou that her fatness wasn't from eating bad food. Just spitting it out to him was a huge no, as was giving him little hints until he figured it out. She wanted it to be special, something that would have a sentimental impact on him. The fact that they hadn't planned for this pregnancy weighed heavily on her mind, and she worried that he may react badly to it.

Children and marriage, Koge knew that Bakugou had wanted to wait at least a couple more years before getting into those serious decisions. But, Koge's birth control implant in her arm had expired much sooner than anticipated, and before she could get it replaced or even knew it was expired, she ended up pregnant. At this point, she was two and a half months, and it was pretty obvious. Well, Koge thought it was obvious, and the fact that Bakugou didn't think it a tad odd that she would let herself get fat off of food blew her mind. He knew that Koge was a health nut, who worked out every single day and ate sweets maybe once a month. Her getting fat off of food was a ridiculous idea, and yet, Bakugou had fallen for her bluff.

"This is a really nice neighbourhood, Katsuki." Koge spoke softly, rubbing his thumb with hers gently as they walked holding hands. Bakugou gave a small grunt in response, his typical content glare locked ahead of them. "I wanted a safe place, by good schools and low crime rate. I know it's a little ways away from work for both of us, but I feel like it's worth it." Koge felt heat rise into her cheeks at the mention of the nearby schools, always feeling her stomach flutter violently with any mention of future children, no matter how vague. "I agree." She adjusted her backpack on her shoulder with her free hand, finding that it was a bit uncomfortable, even though it wasn't heavy. It just carried both of their necessity belongings, like wallets and keys. Some water and snacks as well for the trip, and her camera, in case she felt the need to take pictures.

"Want me to carry it for a while?" Bakugou caught her gaze, and she couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed. "Ah.. sure." Stopping for a moment, she handed over the bag, which was quite small for him and clashed against his punk style attire. Koge couldn't help but to giggle softly, hooking her arm with his as they began to walk again. "Pale blue isn't really your look, Katsuki." Bakugou scoffed, shoving both hands into his pant pockets, though he allowed her to walk holding onto his arm. "Whatever, Utsuro. If that's the case, then you've been ruining my look forever."

Koge leaned her head on his shoulder, unable to help the smile on her face. "Mm, true. Thank you for carrying it. My back has been hurting lately." Bakugou glanced down at her, curious. "Hm? Why?"

"Aahh… Er, I dunno. Maybe I didn't stretch right?" Again, she had to catch herself, hoping the waiver in her voice didn't catch his attention. She had to stop letting things like that slip. Bakugou gave a small nod. "Probably. You have a tendency to do that." Koge sighed internally, tightening her grip on his arm. "Maybe you can rub on me when we get home."

"Maybe. Depends on if you still love me after seeing the house."

Koge looked up at him, able to see that he was quite visibly uncomfortable. "Katsuki, you know that I will. I trust you, we both like the same type of home style." Bakugou's brow furrowed a bit deeper, glancing down at her before be nodded forwards. "Well… there it is."

Feeling the nervousness swell back into her stomach, Koge look forward, trying to pinpoint which house. "Huh? That one there?" She pointed to a house across the street that looked empty, but the click of Bakugou's tongue told her she was wrong. "No, you airhead!" He grabbed her arm, tuning her pointed finger towards a house they were approaching. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked at it, immediately noticing that it was indeed under construction. More than that, it was architecturally brilliant, with grey brick and slick modern glass. As they rounded the entrance to the stone wall that surrounded the property, Koge couldn't stop a squeal from escaping her lips.

"Aah, Katsuki, it has a blue door!" Her excitement swelled as she observed every detail of the two story home, fawning over the tall windows and large covered porch. The stone walkway that led up to the home was surrounded by landscape that was still in progress, but Koge could see the makings of a small pond, something else she had always talked about. Eventually, she stopped rambling and literally jumped on him, arms around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist as she kissed him. Bakugou had to latch onto her so she wouldn't fall, but he held back his complaints, holding her close.

When she released his lips, she instead attacked his face with kisses, placing them where she please, even as he grunted and tried to turn his face away. "Okay, okay, I get it, Utsuro!" Koge placed one last fat kiss on his cheek. "It's beautiful, Katsuki! I love it!" Bakugou glowered at her, cheeks and ears bright red. "You haven't even seen the inside yet." He accepted one last kiss on the lips before he sat her back down onto her feet. "I already know I'll love it!" She snatched onto his hand, nearly bouncing towards the house. "Let's go!"

Bakugou followed her, though kept his grip tight to try and slow her down. "Slow down! The inside is still in construction, you could trip." Koge nodded, carefully pushing open the front door. "Okay, Katsuki." A small gasp left her lips as she observed the inside, able to make out the completely open floor plan, with living room, dining room and kitchen all connected. Sure enough, there was no paint on the walls or countertops on the cabinets, but that didn't stop Koge's excitement.

"It's huge! It's so open and bright with the windows! Katsuki, that kitchen is nuts!" She rubbed his arm gently, wanting to do nothing but hug and squeeze on him. "That's all for you, huh?" Bakugou nodded, glancing around a bit to take in the progress. "Yes. Over there is a bathroom, and a game room. On that side is a large room I thought could be a gym or training room. Everything is just white, though, nothing to really see." As he spoke, another man came out from the said game room, greeting them both.

Before he approached, Bakugou put his hand on Koge's cheek gently, turning her attention back up to him. "Utsuro, why don't you go check out upstairs. I'll be there in a second." Deciding not to question why, Koge nodded, releasing his hand and heading up the stairs carefully. From what she could tell, the upstairs was more complete than below, with grey wood flooring throughout and the walls finished white, where downstairs it was still just mostly drywall. The second floor was just as massive as below, with a loft area that had a wall of windows on two sides. There were also four rooms, three smaller bedrooms and one master with an ensuite. There was another large bathroom that separated two of the bedrooms, and by the time Koge ended her exploration, she found herself standing by a bow window.

It was in one of the smaller rooms, with a little bench connected at the windowsill. As she gazed out at the other houses in the area, she found herself overwhelmed with emotion, bringing a hand up to cover her lips as a hiccup forced its way through. She couldn't believe that Bakugou had done all of this for them. It was exactly like they had always talked about, with plenty of space to grow. How much he was spending on this, she had no idea, but how much he had been working was finally starting to make sense. Not just the past two months, either. He had been working his ass off for over a year now, and it hadn't been just to reach his goal as the number one hero.

Sniffing, Koge blinked the tears away, taking in a deep breath as she reached into her back pocket. Careful not to rip it, she pulled out a folded, thick piece of paper, taking a glance behind her before opening it. On the paper were two separate ultrasound images, both the clearest pictures of the child the doctor could get. Koge had gone a week ago by herself, just to be completely sure, before she decided to tell Bakugou about it. Taking in a deep breath, she held the paper to her chest, trying to calm herself.

As she did, she noticed some tape sitting on the window bench, and an idea popped into her head. She was struggling to find the courage to hand him the paper, but what if she didn't have to? She could set it up so that he would see it instead, and she just hoped that he wouldn't ignore it, thinking it was construction plans or something similar. Picking up the tape, she tore off a small section of it, smoothing out the paper the best she could before sticking it onto the window. Placing her hands on her stomach, she slowly backed away, not noticing the footsteps outside of the room as she tried to calm herself.

"There you are."

Koge jumped, quickly turning around to face her lover, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Ah, Katsuki…" Concern crossed Bakugou's features as he came into the room, shutting the door behind him for privacy. "Utsuro, are you crying?" He came closer, placing his hands on her cheeks, able to feel her trembling beneath his touch. "What's wrong?" The butterflies in her stomach quickly turned into nausea as she placed her hands over his, avoiding his gaze. "I… I'm just so happy… and a little overwhelmed. It's more than I ever imagined." Bakugou ran his fingers through her hair gently, giving a small sigh. "I had a feeling it would be a lot all at once… I- tch, those idiots."

Koge finally looked up at him, noticing that he was glaring towards the window behind her. "Huh?" Bakugou left her, heading over to inspect what was hanging on the glass. "These morons, they're supposed to be completely done up here and doing nothing but cleaning. Why are they taping shit to the-"

His voice suddenly stopped as he snatched the paper loose, finally focusing on it. Hugging herself, Koge swallowed the lump in her throat, waiting nervously for him to react. Silent, she waited two, four, over five minutes with no reaction from him, only able to see his shoulders rise a bit quicker as his breathing rate increased. Finally, he spoke in a low growl, holding up the paper so she could see it over his shoulder, but not moving or turning otherwise.

"Koge… What is this?"

The use of her first name only increased the fear that was growing in her core, and she nibbled on her lip a bit. "I… I'm pregnant, Katsuki…"

 _"Uh… what?"_

 _Koge shifted nervously in her seat, swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat. Eyes on Bakugou's stomach as he stood in front of her, she tried to get past the frustrated quiver of his voice, hating that he was already reacting that way. She had hoped this would go smoothly, that he would support her completely. Obviously, she was wrong._

 _"I said that I'm going to get my own place, Katsuki. I don't want to live with my dad anymore… I make enough money already. Is that… a bad thing?" Koge chanced a glance up at him, feeling the knot in her stomach grow tighter at the shock on his face. Heart dropping as he released her hands, she watched as Bakugou took a few steps back from her, hands shoved into his pant pockets. "Utsuro, you can't be fucking serious."_

 _Sighing, Koge wrung her hands together, finally keeping her stern gaze locked with his. "I am serious. I don't understand what the problem is…" Bakugou gave an angry scoff, turning his back to her as he began to pace about the room. "The whole idea is a problem! You just got on your feet after graduating, why would you want to go and be on your own like that?!"_

 _His words weren't making any sense to her. Koge knew that he was trying to convey his feelings, but whatever he wanted to say, it just wasn't coming out right. "Because I want to. I want to be independent. You know I don't get along with my dad… I was only living with him until I got a job, which I have. Mr. Eguchi is paying me really well, and is working on helping me get my own studio to teach at. I thought that you would be proud and excited for me…" Koge had to stop as she felt a burning rise up at the back of her throat, trying to blink the tears away and stay strong._

 _Bakugou reached up and ruffled his hair roughly, leaning against his computer desk. "You're just doing it again."_

 _Frown crossing her lips, Koge fiddled a bit with the hem of her shirt, looking over his defeated posture. "I'm doing what…?"_

 _"Leaving me behind! For fucks sake!" His glare finally turned towards her, sending a cold chill through her body at how visibly distraught he was. "You're my girlfriend, damn it! I should be there to help keep us stable, to support you! How can I be okay with you doing it alone?!"_

 _"I…" Koge struggled to find a response, reached up to wipe her cheeks as the tears finally found their escape. "Katsuki, please don't think that way. I'm not leaving you behind. I love you, and you know that!" She stood, making her way over to him. "I'm sorry that I'm a year older than you, but there's nothing I can do about that! I've happily put so much of my life on hold waiting for you, and I will continue to do so until you're graduated. But this… I have to do it." She placed a hand on his arm gently, but it was instantly shrugged away._

 _"You don't have to do shit, Utsuro. I don't like it. I don't want you to be struggling, alone, and fucking hours away from campus! What if you pick a bad area? That prissy Eguchi shithead already has you working from his main firm that is in one of the shittiest areas it could be in! I don't want you living close to there! You get off late at night as it is." Bakugou moved away from her, once again pacing around the room._

 _"Katsuki, don't talk about him that way. He's done so much for me, and he supports my decision. He would rather me live in a safer area. Besides, I can take care of myself!" Koge crossed her arms over her chest, fighting against the tears again as she grew angry. Bakugou gave a click of his tongue in annoyance, shooting a quick glare at her before keeping his back towards her. "Oh, so you told him first? Fucking fantastic, I'm glad that airhead gave you his worthless opinion. Probably influenced you into this bad decision in the first place."_

 _"He didn't! He has nothing to do with this except he pays me for doing my job." Koge flopped down to sit in his office chair, keeping her arms crossed. "You're being so ridiculous! Why can't you just… Be a good boyfriend for once?!"_

 _The instant the words left her mouth, she felt regret wash over her like a violent wave, the shocked look on his face dragging her heart into despair. "Katsuki, I… I didn't-"_

 _"I think you should leave, Koge..." Bakugou spoke in a low growl, soft but so sharp Koge felt as if his words could cut her in half._

 _"But-"_

 _"Shut up. I want you to leave. Now."_

"How?" Bakugou still didn't move a muscle, his soft voice only making Koge fear that he was angry.

"My… my birth control implant in my arm expired sooner than it was supposed to… Or at least, sooner than what the doctor told me… And there was no way for me to notice that, I never… started a period again or anything, I-"

"How long?"

Koge moved her hands to rest on her stomach, hoping that she wouldn't puke all over the place. "Just shy of two and a half months…"

"And when did you go to the doctor to get this?" Bakugou waved the paper around just a bit, the crinkling of it like nails on a chalkboard.

"A week ago." The instant the words left her lips, she watched as Bakugou squatted down, once again holding the paper in front of him. Koge wished that she could see his face, but she was too petrified. Was he smiling? Was he angry? Was he crying? From his position, she could see that he at least had his hand over his mouth, but he did that all the time, with reasons varying from just thinking to when he was relaxing. No matter how badly she wanted to see, all she could do was stand there and watch him. She wasn't sure how many minutes passed them by in silence, though she was startled at the soft thud that resonated through the room when he fell back to sit down completely.

Koge could only relate it to a woman fainting, the way he plopped down with no other movement or sound. The action breaking her out of her numbed spell, she began to walk closer, timidly placing her hand on his shoulder. "Katsuki…?" After a moment, Bakugou brought a hand up and placed it over hers, taking it with a firm but gentle grip. "Koge… we weren't planning on this." Her heart heavy, Koge sat down behind him, resting her head on his back between his shoulder blades. "I know… I'm sorry. I nearly wanted to punch my doctor in the face for giving me the wrong expiration date on my implant... " She rested her entire body against his back, soaking in his warmth. "I know you wanted to wait a lot longer for this… It's my fault. I hope this hasn't ruined any of your plans…"

Closing her eyes, Koge fought back the feeling of wanting to cry as Bakugou rubbed her hand with his thumb, feeling his back heave with a silent sigh. "This isn't your fault," he spoke softly, still in a tone that Koge couldn't tell if he was angry or content. "There's nothing that can be done about it now. Plans can be changed…" As his body shifted, Koge leaned up off of him, keeping her eyes on the floor as he turned around. She watched as he placed the paper down beside them, though her eyes were torn away from the ground as he cupped her cheeks, turning her head up towards him. Instantly, she lost control of the emotions she had been trying to hold back, the soft smile on his face breaking her into pieces.

"We're going to have a baby, Koge."

Now sobbing, Koge crawled up onto his lap, latching her arms around him tightly as she hid her face in his chest. "D-don't look at me like that, Katsuki! I can't take it!" Bakugou hugged her to him tightly, hiding his face into her hair. Koge could have sworn she could still feel him smile against her scalp. "What are you talking about? Utsuro, you should be happy!" Koge shook her head, clutching onto the back of his shirt. "I am, but… but I want you to glare at me and tell me I'm stupid for being so worried! That I'm stupid for being scared that you would be angry!"

With a chuckle, Bakugou gripped onto her shoulders, giving her a slight push to make her sit up. "I can't! My face just won't do it. Hey, Utsuro, sit up!" Hiccuping and struggling against his efforts at first, Koge slowly released her grip on him, bringing her hands up to try and wipe her face. Her hands were quickly overtaken by his, gently pushed away so that he could take over in wiping away the tears. "You are stupid for thinking that I would be upset. This is fucking amazing." His fingers were rough against her skin, as always, and her cheeks were so hot that his fingers nearly felt cool. "R-Really…?" With a large sniff to clear up her nose, Koge finally looked up at him, blinking a few times to fix her blurry vision.

Bakugou's smile had only grown, making her stomach flutter violently. "Y-you're so handsome when you smile like that. It kills me." As he pinched her cheeks playfully in retaliation, Koge couldn't help but to laugh softly. "Only when I smile, Utsuro? Not all the time?! You've been lying to me." Koge shook her head, ridding herself of his torture. "No! You're handsome all the time, but you look so good with a smile. If you're this happy just learning that I'm pregnant, then I bet you're gonna cry when it's born."

With a small roll of his eyes, Bakugou hugged her back to him, kissing her forehead roughly. "Shut up. I don't cry." Koge giggled, smiling up at him slyly. "Oh yes you do. I know. I have connections. You will cry and I'm going to make sure it gets on camera so I can watch it over and over."

"Why would you want to see me cry over and over?"

"Because that will be the most sentimental moment of your entire life. Holding your baby for the first time? You're gonna crumble into pieces."

"Hm… Are you sure it's a baby?"

"Uh… Yes? What are you trying to say, Katsuki?"

"Look at it. It kind of looks like a… fucking squid."

"... I hate you."


End file.
